A Dark and Looming Fear
by obsessedLOTRfan
Summary: Lightning flashed against the dark grey sky. Thunder boomed faintly in the distance across the vast waste land. A tree stood proudly in the midst of the misery and gloom. Although it was old and covered with peeling bark and soot blown from afar, it still
1. A Dark and Looming Fear

A Dark and Looming Fear

Summary: Have you ever wondered why Frodo chose to go to the Undying Lands? Or what the members of the Fellowship did or feared after the War of the Ring? This story should answer these questions

Lightning flashed against the dark grey sky. Thunder boomed faintly in the distance across the vast waste land. A tree stood proudly in the midst of the misery and gloom. Although it was old and covered with peeling bark and soot blown from afar, it still bore some comfort for way faring travelers. Under its thick, stout and barren branches a small dark figure swathed in grey and green sat staring wearily at a tall dark Mountain. Mount Doom spouted a few angry puffs of sulfurous gas heralding its awakening after two long years of dormancy.

"Why am I tormented once again by this sight" wailed the figure"I have done my duty; cast It to its undoing. Have the Shadows of what It once was brought me here? Or have I come to find out something a want deep inside of me" And with that final thought Frodo sank to the ground in despair and cried himself to sleep.

Frodo woke up suddenly and found that he was not where he thought he was.

Sunlight streamed into his room and the familiar sights, sounds and smells of home calmed his racing heart. "Why, I must have been having a nightmare! It was all so real." His door opened and a cheery face popped inside the frame"Good morning Mr. Frodo! I have brought you some breakfast. Eat up while it is still warm." said Sam. But when he saw him Sam saw that Frodo was drenched with sweat and knew he must have had a terrible dream. He set the tray down on a table and gently sat on Frodo's bed. "What sort of dream did you dream last night? It must have been frightening."

"Sam, I have to go back. Something is calling me, this is the third time this week I have had a dream about Mordor and Mount Doom" Frodo said quietly. Sam sat quietly and thought about this. In his former master's and friend's eyes he say a look of fear but also a look of pure determination and knew that he could not be swayed out of going.

"Alright if you insist on going I can' let you go alone. I will make sure that Fatty looks after Rosie and Elanor. Don't worry Mr. Frodo, I wouldn't' let you go alone last time and I don't aim to now."

Outside of Bag End, the sun shined brightly and a slight spring breeze blew gently against the new leaves. Sam walked briskly over to a quaint little hobbit hole across town and down a ways. On the porch smoking two finely crafted pipes sat two troublesome hobbits. "Sam" cried Merry"We haven't seen you in a while. Is everything all right"

"I must speak to you both about a very important matter concerning Mr. Frodo. May we go inside to talk" said Sam.

Pippin lead the way into a room right off of the entry way. A small room with plenty of comfortable seating and an adequate fire place. Merry and Pippin sat down but Sam remained standing looking worried and distraught.

Then he said" He wants to go back to where Mordor used to be. He has been having nightmares and thinks that something is drawing him there. I am going and I was wondering if you two wanted to go too."

At the mention of Mordor they each stiffened a bit but gave no reply. After a brief silence though it was Merry who spoke first"At the mention of that Black Land, my blood runs cold but I will go."

"As will I" Pip said voice quivering" Even though my feet have never treaded on those still cursed lands I will do it for Frodo. For the Shire once more."

And as if a great burden had been lifted from Sam he stood up straighter and laughed. "I thought that is what you would say! It is good to have friends as dear as you two. Let's get ready! We must go with all haste."

The three hobbits sprinted out the door with a new found purpose, each going his separate way. In a few hours they all assembled at Frodo's door.

Frodo on the other hand had picked at his breakfast that Sam had made on that special day. It was the anniversary of the day he and his fellow hobbits had come back and saved the Shire from Sharkey and Grima. "It seems so long ago" he thought to himself" and even though it has only been a few short years I feel so much older. I need adventure. Change. And yet that is what

I am afraid of, change that I do not want or understand."

Slowly he made his way to his wardrobe and pulled out of the back leather bound box. Out of it he drew a long grey, elven-made cloak, a mithril mail coat and a sword inscribed with Elvin runes. He put them on along with every day hobbit garb, fastened his cloak closed with a green leaf and strode to the door just as he heard a knock. There at the door stood his trio of friends all ready to go. Of course Frodo was surprised and tried not to show it, but he did not do a good job.

Sam stepped forward and said"I did say that I was not going to let you go alone. Did I not, Mr.

Frodo" With that they started off on their long journey without another word.


	2. More Mysteries

"Do you remember last time we set off?" asked Pippin," Like when I wasn't watching where I was going and walked straight into a tree branch, flipped over, knocked over Merry and landed in a thorn bush. We laughed so hard after that."

"I do remember that. That was when we were completely carefree. I wish sometimes that all of this had never happened to me, but then I remembered how much good it has done for me and the rest of Middle-Earth," Frodo reminisced. They had made good time over the course of several weeks and had had no trouble and were almost to Rivendel. "Do you suppose Legolas will be there?" he asked. He loved the elf almost like a brother and was sorry he could not visit more often.

After a while they decided to camp for the night. The four hobbits set up camp and left Sam to cook their dinner of three conies and vegetables that they had picked up along the way. Merry and Frodo went to gather pine needles and dry leaves to make beds and Pippin was left to watch the camp with Sam. The feeling of being watched was one Merry just could not shake. He was on guard the entire time he was setting up camp. He gave his portion of food to Pippin and made his way to his pallet, maybe sleep would erase the feeling. Eventually everyone went to bed and the fire flickered out but Merry still tossed fitfully. Then a feeling of peace enveloped him and he sank into a deep and unnatural sleep.

_ A mellow calming voice that had a quality that told him it was female. "Do not fear, Master Hobbit. You are doing the right thing. Do not let anyone get separated from your party. Do not give up or turn back. Frodo needs you all. But above all follow your heart wherever it leads you and be prepared for the departing of a friend._

And then the ghostly voice was gone.

* * *

Hushed voices filled the air as a soft hand touched a pale hobbit's face. "He is perfectly healthy, as far as I can tell," a voice that was strangely familiar said," He is just sleeping. I will try and wake him again." Merry tried to respond but again the voices faded and he plunged into darkness.

Slowly his heavy eye lids parted and a wonderful sight lay before him. He was in Rivendell on a soft feathery bed but that is not the first thing that he noticed. "Gandalf! You're here! How did you get- No where did you- No why am I here? More importantly how did I get here?"

Chuckling softly he answered," One question at a time, Master Hobbit, but I will answer at least one of that barrage of questions. I have been staying here for a while waiting for you, Frodo, Sam and Pippin to come and you are here because, well I thought you were unconscious but then Lord Elrond discovered that you were sleeping…." his voice trailed off lost in thought. Suddenly he got up," I will not trouble you anymore. All I want is for you to stay in bed for just a while longer and then you can explore to your troublesome hearts content. Just one word of advice do not, I repeat do not tell anyone about your true purpose for traveling south just say that you wish to visit King Elessar, which is true enough." Although puzzled, the hobbit silently agreed and watched tiredly as the wizard practically floated out of the room.

"So Galadriel's powers are diminishing," the White Wizard mused to Elrond. "Yes it is quite disturbing that she was not able to break the connection with him. But, perhaps she has a reason for all of this. Do not meddle in her affairs. I do think that the hobbits will need some help getting to Mordor again though," the Lord of Rivendell said," I will send Legolas with them. He is here and I think he is getting a bored."

"Me bored?" Legolas retorted, a wry smile on his face, "So what are the odds this time? Impending doom trying to take over the entire Middle Earth? Orc forces rallying together and forming an army capable of attacking Gondor?"

"No, No. It is easier this time. Frodo wants to go to Mordor. We think that…. Well that is all I can tell you for now. If you learned the entire story Frodo might accidentally learn the true purpose for him going back and it might damage him even more." Gandalf leaned heavily on his staff, feeling old and tired." As a friend I ask that you go to protect him and lend an ear. As a wizard I ask you to go again to protect the Shire and the hobbit that has sacrificed so much."

* * *

Frodo stood cautiously outside Merry's door. _Knock knock knock knock knock (pause) knock knock._ "Frodo come in! So glad to see you once again!" Merry exclaimed. He was laying in his bed amongst the twisted bedding and seemed to be trying, unsuccessfully to get out. Frodo inwardly chuckled. No matter where Merry went he always managed to do several things, one of which was getting into something he needed help getting out of. This was the perfect analogy. "Here, let me help you," Frodo helped the other hobbit out of his bed sheets and over to the balcony. He was amazed by the sight that lay before his eyes. Red, orange, gold and brown leaves drifted lazily down to the ground on the crisp autumn breeze. Elves going about daily business walked around the grounds chatting and laughing filled the air. Gasping he looked over to his right and there below them ran a beautiful stream, cool, clear and crisp. Its gurgling laughter could be heard even from the balcony. The crystal clear stream wound its way through the estate and dropped off into a breath taking waterfall, where a rainbow graced the cloud of vapor rising off the water's surface. "I wish we never had to leave." Frodo said with a sigh. 


End file.
